villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Napoleon (Animal Farm)
Napoleon was a Berkshire pig, and the main antagonist of the 1945 George Orwell novel Animal Farm. He was Squealer's former leader and boss. In the 1999 movie adaptation of the book, he was voiced by Sir Patrick Stewart, who is known for portraying Jean-Luc Picard in Star Trek and Professor Charles Xavier from The X-Men Film Series. Biography After Old Major's death, Napoleon and Snowball assumed control and orchestrated a revolution, successfully overthrowing their irresponsible farmer and his "regime" that had been oppressing the animals in the farm. Napoleon was initially considered a war hero; unfortunately, he soon became extremely corrupt, selfish, and greedy, chasing Snowball away in order to declare himself leader of Animal Farm and enacting changes to the administration structure of the farm by replacing communal meetings with a committee of pigs who had the power to pass laws. As he grew more powerful, he began employing cruel methods to dispose of animals whom he deemed a threat and adopted tyrannical policies almost identical to those used by the humans, even making hypocritical changes to the sacred Seven Commandments of Animalism which was Animal Farm's core belief system. Throughout the book, Napoleon constantly slandered Snowball, branding him a traitor who was working for Mr. Jones. His acts of villainy include exercising despotic control over his fellow animals, killing his own "comrades" who were allegedly allied with Snowball, seizing nine puppies with the selfish intent of raising them as his personal killer guard dogs, and ordering multiple indiscriminate executions of his farm citizens. During the story, (and movie adaptations) Napoleon saw both Snowball and Boxer as a threat and eventually succeeded in removing the both of them from his farm state. By end of the book, Napoleon and his fellow pigs (minus Snowball, who ran afoul of Napoleon and was disposed of) and human allies are so corrupt that the other animals can no longer tell the difference between the pigs and the humans. In the 1954 adaptation, it shows Napoleon and his fellow pigs (again, minus Snowball) drunk and yelling. Just like the book, the animals could no longer tell the difference between the pigs and the humans. Napoleon's fate varies in adaptations. In the animated movie, (Animal Farm: 1954) he and the other pigs are killed by the rebelling animals when they stampede into their dining hall. In the live-action version of the book, (Animal Farm: 1999) his exact fate is unknown, but his government collapsed and a family of humans purchased the farm. Personality Napoleon was a ruthless, hypocritical dictator defined by his unquenchable thirst for power. Remorseless and possibly psychopathic, Napoleon abused his power as soon he obtained it and was only concerned with furthering his own selfish goals rather than benefiting Animal Farm. He was manipulative and charismatic, able to inspire the other animals to turn against Snowball's vision of a peaceful Animal Farm, although it could be argued that Snowball had visions of dictatorship himself. Although he initially presented a façade of self-effacing modesty, describing himself as "a practical pig of few words" who would "work hard and say little", Napoleon predominantly used words to manipulate others and was a narcissistic elitist, ordering many poems and songs be written about himself, singing his praises as the savior and leader of Animal Farm and insisting that it revert to its original name of Manor Farm after he had established himself as its dictator and succeeded in rallying the other farmers to his cause. He was also a hedonistic alcoholic who sired many illegitimate piglets. Whilst obviously intelligent and self-confident, Napoleon rarely contributed any ideas of his own, preferring to discredit the ideas of his opponents and then claim those ideas as his own once he had driven out his rivals. Napoleon was vengeful and bitter, having had to fight his way to power through cruelty and cunning as a result of being the smallest of his litter of pigs. He saw the world as a socially Darwinistic place where the ends always justified the means. Despite his vicious and misanthropic nature, Napoleon could be charming and affable in the presence of humans and other animals. Villainous Acts # Stole Jessie's puppies with the intent of raising them as his own personal attack dogs. # Cowardly hid during The Battle of Cowshed, and when they were victorious he took the glory when it was actually Snowball's doing. # Had his nine attack dogs banish Snowball from Animal Farm, declaring him a "traitor and a criminal" and stole his idea for a windmill claiming that it was his idea all along and Snowball was the one who stole it. Snowball would later become Napoleon's scapegoat, blaming him for everything that went wrong on Animal Farm. # Forced the hens to surrender their eggs, and when they refused he cut off their rations. # Had his fellow animals executed by declaring them "agents of Snowbal." In the book he had his dogs tear out their throats but in the movie he had them hanged. # Sold Boxer, who was undoubtedly the most loyal and hardworking animal on Animal Farm to a slaughterhouse for whiskey money. Appearance Napoleon is described as a mature stud boar, although he was the runt of his litter and had to fight for food growing up in order to become big and strong, contributing to his socially Darwinistic view of the world and of his place in it. During his reign over the farm, he becomes quite overweight due to his excessive eating and alcoholism. In the animated film, he is depicted as bipedal, sneering and imperious, wearing dark, double-breasted suits. In the live-action film, he is depicted with black and white fur. Trivia * Though he tends to be associated with Joseph Stalin, Napoleon arguably represents Communist Russia as a whole, while Snowball represented the Provisional Government that was overthrown in the October Revolution, and Old Major represented the principles of Marxism. * In the French version of the story, "Napoleon" is called "Caesar" instead. Because French laws says that it's forbidden to name a pig after Napoleon. Gallery Coming soon! Videos Category:Book Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Usurper Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Murderer Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Traitor Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Liars Category:Master Orator Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Hypocrites Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Complete Monster Category:Control Freaks Category:Pimps Category:Perverts Category:Lawful Evil Category:Greedy Villains Category:Egotist Category:Thief Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Power Hungry Category:Male Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Anarchist Category:Terrorists Category:Misanthropes Category:Extremists Category:Leader Category:Charismatic villain Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Master Manipulator Category:Guardians Category:Malefactors Category:Defilers Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Abusers Category:Slaver Category:Supremacists Category:Elitist Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Addicts Category:Destroyers Category:Fascists Category:Dark Judges Category:Successful Villains Category:Starvers Category:Brainwashers Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Dictator Category:Presumed Deceased